Diana Gabaldon
Diana J. Gabaldon (urodzona 11 stycznia 1952 roku w Arizonie) jest amerykańską pisarką meksykańsko-amerykańskiego i angielskiego pochodzenia. Jest autorką bestsellerowej serii Obca. Trudno określić gatunek jej powieści - zawierają elementy romansów, powieści historycznych czy science fiction (w formie podróży w czasie). Twórczość Gabaldon została przetłumaczona na 19 języków i jest sprzedawana w 23 krajach. Biografia Diana J. Gabaldon urodziła się 11 stycznia 1952 roku w Arizonie. Jej ojciec, Toby Gabaldon (1931-1998) był senatorem stanu Arizona. Gdy miał trzynaście lat przeniósł się z Nowego Meksyku do Flagstaff. Rodzina jej matki pochodzi z Yorkshire w Anglii, jej pradziadek wyemigrował do Arizony z Anglii w okolicy lat 1860. Autorka dorastała w Flagstaff w Arizonie. Ukończyła trzy uczelnie: Northern Arizona University w zakresie zoologii, University of California w zakresie biologii morskiej oraz Scripps Institution of Oceanography. Jest doktorem w zakresie ekologii. Obecnie z mężem mieszka w Scottsdale w Arizonie. Ma troje dorosłych dzieci. Pisarstwo W marcu 1988 roku, Gabaldon zdecydowała "napisać powieść dla ćwiczeń, by dowiedzieć się jak to się robi". W tym czasie nie zamierzała się nią z nikim podzielić, a tym bardziej opublikować. Podczas "castingu na atrakcyjny czas i miejsce" dla powieści, trafiła na reemisję starego odcinka serialu Doctor Who, zatytułowanym "The War Games". Jednym z towarzyszy Doctora był młody Szkot z roku około 1745 - siedemnastoletni Jamie MacCrimmon, który był początkową inspiracją na jej głównego męskiego bohatera - Jamesa Frasera, oraz na czas akcji - połowa XVIII wieku. Użyła imienia "Jamie", które nosił bohater z Doctora Who, ale sama stwierdziła "I'm afraid Jamie Fraser has nothing else in common with Jamie MacCrimmon save the kilt" ("Obawiam się, że poza kiltem Jamie Fraser nie ma nic więcej wspólnego z Jamiem MacCrimmonem"). Wątek podróży w czasie przyszedł do niej gdy uznała, że to byłoby interesujące gdyby Angielka zabawiała się ze Szkotami w kiltach, ale jej żeńska bohaterka "nie dała się zamknąć i mówić jak osoba z XVIII wieku". Tak powstała Claire - piękna i uparta angielska pielęgniarka, która przejęła historię i zaczęła ją opowiadać ze swojego punktu widzenia. Tego samego roku opublikowała krótki fragment swojej powieści na forum dla miłośników książek. Była aktywnym członkiem tej społeczności i zamieściła kilka stron swojej niedokończonej powieści, aby dzięki męskim czytelnikom urealnić obraz uczuć dotyczących ciąży. W ciągu kilku dni na ten post trafił agent, który zaoferował zostanie jej reprezentantem. Jej pierwsza umowa dotyczyła trylogii - pierwszej powieści, początkowo nazwanej Cross Stitch, ''oraz dwóch kolejnych części. Przed wydaniem w Stanach Zjednoczonych tytuł pierwszego tomu został zmieniony z ''Cross Stitch ''na ''Outlander, ale w Wielkiej Brytanii został zachowany pierwotny tytuł. Po sfinalizowaniu umowy dotyczącej pierwszego tomu, Gabaldon zrezygnowała z posady na Arizona State Univerity i została pełnoetatową autorką. Proces pisania Gerri Russell przeprowadził wywiad z Dianą Gabaldon dla magazynu RT Book Reviews w listopadzie 2009 roku w okolicy premiery powieści Kość z kości. ''Z artykułu dowiadujemy się, że autorka tworzy pojedyncze sceny i łączy je w spójną całość. Dała też radę dla aspirujących autorów: ''"...read anything and everything. Write. That is, unfortunately, the only way of learning how. And don't stop." "...czytaj cokolwiek i wszystko. Pisz. Niestety, to jest jedyna droga do nauki jak to robić. I nie przestawaj." Bibliografia Poza seriami Obca i Lord John Grey, z których jest znana, Diana Gabaldon ma na koncie też kilka niepowiązanych z nimi utworów: Detektywistyczne * Red Ant's Head - współczesny zbiór tajemnic w Phoenix (Arizona, USA) z udziałem prywatnego detektywa o imieniu Thomas Kolodzi. Powieść jeszcze nie została opublikowana, wciąż trwają nad nią prace (informacja z oficjalnej strony autorki opublikowana w październiku 2010 roku). Krótkie historie i nowelki * Humane Killer '''- krótka historia napisana z Samuelem Sykesem, zawarta w ''The Dragon Book: Magical Tales from the Masters of Modern Fantasy, ''edytowana przed Jacka Danna i Gardnera Dozoisa. Ta antologia zawiera smocze opowieści wielu znaczących autorów takich jak Jane Yolen, Jonathan Stroud, Tanith Lee, Harry Turtledove, Tad Williams czy Cecilia Holland. * '''Phoenix Noir - zbiór opowiadań opublikowany w 2009 roku, w którym jest twórczość również piętnastu innych autorów. Inne dzieła * Naked Came the Phoenix - wydana w 2001 roku współpraca z dwunastoma innymi autorami. Nagrody * W lipcu 1992 roku Diana Gabaldon otrzymała The RITA Award daną przez Romance Writers of American (Amerykańskich Pisarzy Romansów) w kategorii Best Book of 1991 ''(''Najlepsza Książka 1991 roku)'' za powieść 'Obca'''. * 24 września 2006 roku Diana Gabaldon otrzymała International Corine Book Award w kategorii ''Weltbild Readers Award ''(Nagroda Czytelników Weltbild) dzięki wygranej w publicznym głosowaniu na stronie internetowej niemieckiego wydawnictwa. * 10 października 2006 roku Diana Gabaldon otrzymała Quill Book Award w kategorii ''Science Fiction/Fantasy/Horror ''dzięki wygranej w internetowym głosowaniu. Aby otrzymać nominację, autor musiał spełniać jedno z kilku kryteriów, takich jak pojawienie się na liście bestsellerów Borders Group, Inc. czy recenzja w Publishers Weekly. Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Pisarze